It Was An Accident
by I heart the Hitachiin twins
Summary: With Kagome yelling SIT left, right and center, there are gonna be some consequences, right? No longer a one shot. A single, careless word will send not only the life of Inuyasha, but the lives of all those around him too. But it doesn't matter, right? Because, it was an accident. Not pairing, but if you want to see it that way you can.
1. Falling

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but one can dream.

It Was An Accident. Hey guys! IHTHT here! I love Inuyasha but I have a problem with how much Kagome uses those beads. It's become a habit for her to yell it when he annoys her and, in my opinion, that has the potential to be really dangerous. So here is a random drabble for yal'.

"I can't believe you!" Kagome yelled angrily, glaring at Inuyasha, who was perched atop a tree finishing the last cup of ramen. "You ate it all! All seven cups!" Inuyasha simply huffed and climbed up a couple more branches. Kagome was livid, how dare he! She had spent all her pocket-money on that and he hadn't even asked! Shippo was playing in the background and Miroku and Sango were watching with mild interest. Kagome was so furious she didn't even notice the others didn't care, she forgot that Inuyasha was almost thirty-five meters of the ground, she didn't think of the consequences of what she was about to do. "Inuyasha," She started, ignoring Miroku's "Wait! Kagome!" And Sango's horrified expression. Even Shippo looked up in disbelief. "SIT!" The enchanted necklace pulled Inuyasha from his perch, and hd let out a yell of pure terror as the magic sped his fall. CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! He hit limb after limb of the enormous tree, snapping every branch he fell on. A scream of pain tore itself from his mouth as his keg was impaled apon a particularly sharp stick and he finally hit the ground with a sickening CRACK!

Shippo yelled in surprise, Miroku hurried over, Sango screamed. The result of that fall had not been pretty. From what one could see he had at least four broken bones, countless gashes of various sizes and, of course, there was a long, twisted stick producing out from either side of his left leg. Kagome felt sick. Had she really just done that? "Kagome, what did you do?!" Miroku asked, panicked. "It was an accident!" She wailed, as if knowing this would miraculously heal the half-deamon, but she knew it was more than that. This was an "accident" no one could fix. She averted her gaze as Inuyasha let out a pained moan. "I'm sorry, " she whispered, "it was an accident."


	2. To Be Attacked

**Hi! I'm back! I got a lot of people asking me if I would write a chapter a bit later where Kagome gets fitted with the beads of hell as punishment, but I'm not gonna do that. Not hating on the idea but I believe that the necklace is rather damaging and Inu has an awesome healing factor. He always goes down headfirst, and from the sound of that thud he hits the ground quite hard. Not only that, but the idea I feel doesn't suit my style of writing, I don't really do comedy. But regardless, I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

"Is it bad?" Kagome asked nervously. "Aye child." Kieade replied gravely, "Several broken bones and his leg will most definitely not heal overnight. It also appears that he landed on his neck, there be no telling the consequences of this. But what I be unable to fathom is that he should fall. Inuyasha be many things, but unbalanced not be one of them. Perhaps he already be injured..." A low moan interrupted her. Inuyasha was trying to force air out of his mouth but was failing miserably. "Inuyasha?" Miroku asked gently, putting a hand on the half-breed's shoulder. Usually this tone and gesture would have had Inu being a machoist and insisting he was fine then set off an argument about how long he would stay in the village and rest. Instead he leaned into the touch and let out another small sound. Sango and Miroku looked at each other with concern, it was unlike Inuyasha to be so accepting of a gesture of comfort . The change in demeanour worried him. Although they may not have the medical knowledge of the healers in Kagome's time, after a fall like that, if people change behaviour, it's cause for concern. A heavy silence hung over the group until Miroku realised something that may have vital importance. "The necklace, doesn't it pull him down..."

"Head first?Yeah." Shippo said idly. "I've said that the whole time. Sometimes you really underestimate me. Father once told me those rosaries were used as torture devices. It's an old warning daemons give their children. They say humans would leave them out and they would look like gifts. Once the poor soul put it on they were slammed into the ground by an unnatural force, once they were down there the humans would kick and hit and stab the daemon until it was incapable of moving. Then it was forced down several times, until they dug a pit large enough gor what the humans needed it for." "Which was what?" Miroku asked, dreading the answer. "A grave." Shippo replied solemnly, "Once the pit was big enough they would fill it in, burying the daemon alive. It would die down there and they don't even bother killing it honorably."

"That's..." Songo faltered, at a loss for words, "Sick." Miroku finished. Kieade and Kagome looked equally horrified, "And every daemon child be knowing this story?" Kieade asked. "Well, yeah." Shippo said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We may be daemons but we're still children, many have an eye for pretty little trinkets. There are a lot of instances where a daemon child had picked one of these cursed rosaries up and died in that very would rather our children were afraid of the rosaries than curious about them. I'm amazed Inuyasha didn't know the story, I suppose that's what you get, being raised by humans and all. He might have learned different should his father have raised him, but it's still surprising considering he's like two hundred."

This comment was met by several confused stares "What do you mean, he's _two hundred_!?" Miroku asked. Shippo smiled and shrugged, "It's not that weird," he stated, "In fact the only thing unusual about him is his appearance, most look about twenty-five at this point." Kieade then proceeded to explain the whole 'imprisonment on a tree for fifty years' thing meeting more displeased gases. "Do not look at me so, Kikio believed she was doing the right thing." Kieade sighed, "But how did you know of Inuyasha's age Shippo?"

"I figured it out, he smells... Well, two hundred. There's no other way to describe it. That's usually what I'm referring to when I call Inuyasha childish. Daemon ages and appearances don't always match up so I assumed he was just one of those daemons that looked like teenagers for their whole lives. There are some like that you know." Movement on said half-deamon's part caused the talking to seize . Inuyasha opened a golden orb, a low keening escaping his throat. "Inuyasha..." Kagome started, reaching out. What happened next shocked them all. At the gesture Inuyasha let out a terrified screech and shot away from her outstretched hand, retreating to the corner of the small hut and curling up in the shadows. "Stay away from me." He whimpered, his voice husky from the terrible abuse his throat had received. "Inuyasha?" She repeated, making a move towards the daemon, "I said STAY AWAY!" He shrieked, pure terror in his eyes as he lunged towards the newly perceived 'threat', his claws slashing through the fragile material of her clothes and straight through the skin. It was a shallow scratch but the shock sent her reeling. "He... He attacked me. Inuyasha... Attacked me..."

"Inuyasha attacked me."

**Author's note part 2**

**Woah! A little out of the blue there! Whats wrong with Inu? Can the gang fix it? Will he recover before he rips Kagome to shreds? Stay following to find out.**

**Peace out!**

**IHTHT**


	3. Author's Note

**Sorry, not a chapter!**

**I got a brand new laptop for my birthday, and it has spell check! Until further notice all stories are on hold.**

**Sorry.**

**IHTHT**


End file.
